Tout ce qu'on ne doit pas faire dans Dissidia
by Baka27
Summary: Quand deux folles vont dans Dissida... On rédige des règles... Mais des règles pour quoi ? Pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'on utilise pas trop vite les anti-dépresseurs... Gros délire (qui n'a pas lieu d'être) de Drisana Curtis et Baka27, précisions à l'interieur !


**Note:** Voilà, gros délire qui s'étale sur... Plusieurs mois ? Un an ? Bref, gros délire de Drisana Curtis et moi, Baka27 ;)

**Petite histoire de ce délire:** On se faisait souvent des délires comme ça, où on ''invitait'' les persos de Dissidia dans nos MP. A un moment, Drisa et moi on à décidé de nous faire un délire comme quoi on allait se marier avec le démon squatteur de mon cerveau, j'ai nommé Lulu. Oui, vous avez le droit de vous foutre de sa gueule pour le nom stupide. XD Bref, dans le délire, Lulu s'est barré avec Chaos pour nous échapper et on erre dans Dissidia... En faisant, bien entendu, des conneries. :D Et quelques unes de ces conneries sont dans cette fic ! :D

**Persos:** Baka27 (moi), Drisa, Zayer (ma conscience ), les autres de Dissidia ! Oh, et l'anonyme (XD) qui rédige ces... Règles... Si on peut dire...

**Mention de:** Céodore (fils de Cécil) et un certain ''Gen-gen''... XDXD Ceux qui connaissent FFVII Crisis Core me comprènnent :D

**Disclaimer:** Hélas, les persos autres que Baka27, Drisa, Zayer, Lulu et l'anonyme ne nous appartiènnent pas ! Tout va à Square Enix !

**Titre:** « Tout ce qu'on ne doit pas faire dans Dissidia » "on" c'est bien entendu Drisa et Baka, et même si on doit pas le faire, vous vous doutez qu'on le fait quand même... XD

**Résumé:** Quand deux folles vont dans Dissida... On rédige des règles... Mais des règles pour quoi ? Pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'on utilise pas trop vite les anti-dépresseurs... Gros délire (qui n'a pas lieu d'être) de Drisana Curtis et Baka27, précisions à l'interieur !

**Rating:** J'ai mis au pif, c'est assez vulgaire je pense, donc T... C'est moi ou je me fais pas chier ? X')

**Attention, dans cette fic:** Pétage de plombs, mouchoirs, anti-dépresseurs, clashs, débilitée profonde, maltraitance, Lulumière, Téténèbres, visites, souvenirs, etc... C'est du lourd. :D Oh, et sorry pour les incohérences, je pense qu'il y en a... Pas grave, c'est un délire !

**Bref:** Bonne lectre ! :D

* * *

Nous tenons à vous informer que la personne qui a écrit ces phrases, n'étant pas Drisa et moi donc, c'est retrouvée plusieurs fois à l'hopital Cosm. pour cause d'accidents ayant souvent pour cause : « je controlais pas mes pouvoirs, j'étais fatigué » ou bien « Mon arme m'a glissé des mains » Mais aussi : « Je jouais avec mon arme et il est passé juste à côté... » Précisons aussi que ces homicides étaient purement involontaires, nous, Drisa et Baka, avons menés l'enquête. Oui, je suis détective, j'ai joué à Phoenix Wright pour les connaisseurs. :D

**Numéro 1:** Drisa, gentille quand tu clashes les gens. On a marre de devoir racheter des mouchoirs tout les jours. Et de consoler les guerriers de Cosmos ET de Chaos battus par une gami- euuuhhh, une jeune fille !

**Numéro 2:** Baka, arrête d'hurler "Gen-geeennnnn !" Dès que tu vois un roux. Et arrête aussi de les pourchasser. D'ailleurs, c'est qui "gen-gen" ? Quand il a entendu, Cloud a tiré une drôle de tête... Et quand je lui ait demandé, il m'a attaqué avec Buster Sword...

**Numéro 3:** Non Baka, tu na vas PAS initier Céodore à la débilité profonde. T'as déjà traumatisé le père, tu vas pas traumatiser le fils ?!

**Numéro 4:** Drisa, arrête d'hurler « TOUS AVEC LA LULUMIERE ET TÉTÉNÈBRES ! ». Et Baka, arrête de rajouter « Surtout les Téténèbres ! » Parce que déjà, c'est la LUmière et les TÉnèbres. Et Baka, parce qu'on va te prendre pour une ennemie. Même si la plupard des personnes de ce monde te prennent DÉJÀ pour une ennemie. VOUS prennent pour des ennemies en fait.

**Numéro 5:** Baka, quand tu vas dans le château de Mateus, c'est pour TUER Mateus. PAS POUR VOLER DES OBJETS ET VISITER !

**Numéro 6:** Drisa, non tu ne vas pas aider Baka à faire ses conneries en volant le maquillage d'Ultimecia, on a pas envie d'avoir une folle sur les bras, merci, ni visiter le château de Mateus (voir haut en plus) parce que c'est le château d'un ENNEMI, ni conseiller Kefka en fringues. Même si, OUI, ils sont moches. Pourquoi j'entends un horrible rire de clown derrière moi ?...

**Numéro 7:** Drisa, arrête de vouloir foutre tout les mecs ensemble. Sérieux, un jour Terra va se suicider de dépit parce qu'il lui restera plus que Cloud of Darkness et Ultimécia.

**Numéro 8:**Baka, arrête de faire chier Cécil et de briser nos tympans en rajoutant un « e » à « Cécil » et en hurlant que c'est un nom de fille. Même si ça l'est. Je sens une aura noire en approche... Cosmos, help. I will die but I don't want to die.

**Numéro 9: **Firion, franchement, défends-toi. Sérieusement, bouge un peu, réponds aux gens, fais ton rebelle ! Tu te plains qu'on te traite de soumis, mais t'empêche pas Baka de te faire faire ton baptême de l'air, ni de te marcher dessus littérallement, ni de faire son entraînement sur toi, ni de dire à Mateus où t'es pour qu'elle finisse son pop-corn ! Donc RÉ-A-GIS! Et Baka, s'il-te-plait, soit un peut plus gentille... Par exemple, évite de tester tes nouvelles limites sur lui, d'accord ?

**Numéro 10: **Baka, je sais bien que tu es parfois (SOUVENT ! Dixit les guerriers de Cosmos) en manque de sucre, mais arrête d'agresser tout le monde en demandant s'ils en ont. Et OUI c'est pareil pour les mogs. Les pauvres, tu les as quasiment tous traumatisés... A cause de toi, il n'y a presque plus de place à l'asile...

**Numéro 11: **Baka, tu peux pas dire à ta conscience de virer ? Non ? De revenir dans ta tête ? Non ? Et meeeerde... Bon, les gars - oui je sais Terra, tu es une fille - c'est mort pour les négociations.

**Numéro 12****:**PUTAIN ! Zayer, ARRÊTE de laisser trainer les souvenirs de Baka ! OUI JE SAIS BAKA, Y'A PAS D'ARRÊTTES DANS LE BIFTECK, MERCI ! Bref, déjà que Seph' s'est quasi-évanoui quand il a vu les deux plumes noires et la blanche, que Mateus à faillit mourir de crise cardiaque quand il a vu ses cornes, c'est con de mourir comme ça tout de même, ça va être quoi le prochain ? Terra qui hurle quand elle voit la tentacule de Bellum ? Hein ? Déjà fait ? Et putain de...

**Numéro 13: **Baka, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le répète ? Cécil et Firion ne sont pas des travestis, Cloud n'est pas un hybride !

**Numéro 14:**Non Baka. NON. Tu n'emmênera PAS de Sans-coeur ici. OUI, pareil pour les Nescients. OUI, MÊME s'ils sont mignons. Parce que, un, on a pas envie de se faire arracher le coeur et... Comment ça on est fort et on doit savoir se défendre ?! C'est pas une raison ! Je disais donc, deux, rien que quand tu en as parlé, Cloud, Sephiroth et Squall sont allés vider des boites d'anti-dépresseurs... Bien que je sache pas pourquoi.

**Numéro 15:** Baka, arrête de tourmenter Cloud en disant: « Nero reviendraaaaaa ! Dans le corps de Gen-geeennn ! Et il ramenera Weiss à la viiiieeeee ! Et toi, pendant que tu seras tranquillou dans ce monde, le tien sera anéantiii ! » Parce que, même si c'est apparement vrai, c'est méchant de torturer les gens. Non Baka, le mal, ce n'est pas le bien. Le mal n'est pas non plus toi. Non Baka.


End file.
